(1) Field of the Invention:
The present invention relates to a recording/reproducing device using a disc cartridge.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Recently, there has been developed a disc cartridge formed of a hard material in which is rotatably enclosed a magnetic disc, the disc cartridge having a magnetic head insertion aperture formed in a predetermined position thereof and a shutter for opening and closing the magnetic head insertion aperture. When this disc cartridge is inserted in a recording/reproducing device, the shutter moves pivotally in cooperation with the recording/reproducing device to open the magnetic head insertion aperture, now ready for recording and reproducing. On the other hand, while this disc cartridge is not in use, the magnetic head insertion aperture is closed by the shutter to prevent dust or the like from entering the cartridge to avoid a bad influence upon recording and playback.
But, in the event the disc cartridge should be inserted in a closed state of the magnetic head insertion aperture due to a malfunction of the shutter, the conventional recording/reproducing device allows the disc cartridge to be loaded as it is, so that not only it becomes impossible to effect recording or playback, but also the fore end portion of the magnetic head strikes against the shutter.